Feelin Way Too Good
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: 7 girls for 7 Sons. Who falls for who? Who will find love? Who will find heartache? Will they make it through or fall apart? What happens when trouble finds the girls? Will the Sons be there to protect them? Rated M for SMUT and Language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so my friend said she wanted to read some smut and since none of my stories are at the point where I can add SMUT to them so I'm starting another new story… LOL… This one is for you Allie…. And Katie you can't kill me cuz Stephie is protecting me…. Okay enough onto the story now… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA…

Allie looked at Katie, Crystal, Cassie, Stephanie, Lyndsey and Nicole and said "Why are we here again?"

Cassie and Crystal rolled their eyes and said at the same time "We're here because you just turned twenty one finally and we are going to party!"

Allie downed another shot of tequila and said "We could have gotten drunk and partied at my house."

Katie shook her head. "No we couldn't babe because then you wouldn't meet any hot guys and believe it or not babe you need to get laid and tonight will be the night that you get laid."

Stephanie laughed at that and nodded and then grinned as she looked at the door. "I know the perfect man too. Look who just came into the bar."

At that Crystal, Allie, Katie, Cassie, Lyndsey, and Nicole all looked up and Allie blushed when she saw a certain biker walk in. She poured another shot of tequila into her glass from the bottle that they had bought and downed it before pouring another and downing it. If her friends were bound and determined to get her laid tonight then she was bound and determined to get laid by the man she has been having dreams about for the last month. She had no doubt that he would be a good fuck.

Allie smiled when she saw Chibs, Juice, Happy, Opie, Jax, Koz, and Tig heading their way. She saw the way the biker she liked was looking at her and she knew that she would be getting fucked and fucked good tonight. She actually couldn't wait for it.

As soon as they were at their table Allie said "Well hello boys."

Tig laughed and said "Allie you're just a bit drunk babe."

Allie shook her head. "Oh no I'm not. I'm just feeling way too damn good. I want to dance."

All the guys laughed at that and Jax said "Tig take her out onto the dance floor. After all it is her birthday."

Tig scowled but nodded and pulled Allie up out of her seat and onto the dance floor. Luckily it was a fast song so he didn't have to pull her close to his body. He didn't want her to feel the hard on that he had for her. He wasn't one hundred percent sure she would give the okay if he let on how much he wanted to fuck her brains out.

Allie smirked at Tig as she turned her back to him and literally grinded her body up and down his. She felt his hard on and smiled. She knew that they wouldn't be staying out on the dance floor long at all. She was very much ready to have him inside her deep and hard.

She turned to face Tig and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes and whispered "Do you want to come with me to the ladies room? I need you inside of me and I need you inside of me NOW!"

Tig's breath actually caught in his chest as he heard what Allie said. Instead of answering her he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathrooms. Once there he checked out the ladies room and saw that nobody was in there so he locked the door and then pushed Allie up against it and his head descended and his lips caught Allie's in a heated kiss as his hands worked to get the skirt she was wearing off. He groaned once he felt she didn't have panties on.

Allie chuckled a little. "I didn't wear panties tonight because I was hoping to get fucked by you Tig. I've been wanting your big dick for a while now."

Tig groaned again and growled "Well babe you're going to get my big dick in you. I can't do slow and easy tonight. I've wanted to fuck you for to long."

Allie let out a breathy chuckle and undid Tig's jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers and then she looked up at him. "Well then Tig fuck me. I'm already wet for you."

Tig growled low in his throat and skimmed one hand down Allie's now bare chest and stomach to her clit and he groaned when he felt how hot and wet she was already for him. He latched his lips around one of up nipples as he lifted her up and pinned her against the bathroom door. With one of his hands he guided his straining cock to her entrance and thrusted up and into her hard and deep. As soon as he was in her balls deep he stopped thrusting and took in a deep breath as he felt how tight she felt around him.

Allie threw her head back and screamed as Tig thrusted deep and hard into her. She felt her inner muscles squeeze around his hard cock and she moaned. She held one hand to his head holding it to her boob and pressed a foot into his ass letting him know that he could start fucking her.

Tig drew out until the tip of his cock was just inside of Allie and then thrusted back in hard. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock. He withdrew and thrust back in harder. He loved the sounds that Allie was making. He had to admit that his cock felt great in the depths of Allie's pussy and he was fighting the urge to cum right then and there.

"Oh God Tig yes fuck me. Fuck me hard!" Allie moaned.

Tig lost it at that and pulled all the way back out before ramming back into Allie harder than ever. He kept his pace fast and furious as he felt her start to clench around his hard cock. He pulled out and thrust back in even hard. One of his hands slipped down in between them and he flicked his index finger over her clit and relished in hearing her scream his name as her pussy walls clamped down hard on his cock as he pulled out and thrust back in hard and deep. He could feel her cumming all over his hard cock and that was all it took.

"OH FUCK YES! GOD ALLIE TAKE MY HARD! FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Tig roared as he released his seed deep inside Allie. He kept pulling out and thrusting back in until he couldn't cum no more. He felt Allie's inner walls tighten around him again and he was surprised to find himself hard again already.

He pulled out and led Allie over to where the sinks were and said "Bend over."

Allie smirked and said "Gonna take me from behind Tig?"

Tig smirked and nodded and as soon as Allie was bent over holding onto the sink he lined himself up and thrust into her hard and deep. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeeze him again. He slapped her ass as he pulled out and thrust back in deep and hard. He knew that he was going to cum again but he was fine with that. He needed to cum again. He couldn't believe that he was able to fuck her two times in a row without even really needing a break. He wrapped one of his hands around her stomach and then ran it up her stomach until it got to her breast and he squeezed it hard making her scream as he pulled out and slammed back into it.

"How do you like my cock inside of you babe?" Tig asked.

Allie looked up into the mirror and licked her lips. "I love the way your cock feels in me Tig. Now make me cum all over your big cock again big boy."

Tig felt himself harden even more at her words and he growled as he pulled out and slammed back in. He felt her orgasm coming on so he picked up his speed and started thrusting in and out of Allie harder, deeper and faster before. As soon as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him he pulled out and slammed back in harder than ever as he too shot his load deep inside of her. He called out her name as he let his seed fill her hot pussy.

He slumped against her back and then kissed her neck before biting down on it hard and then he flicked his tongue over it. "We're going to have to do this again sometime."

Allie laughed and said "I'll think about it. That was the best birthday present ever. Thank you Tig."

Tig laughed and shook his head. "Oh no thank you babe. You are a great fuck and I'm going to need you again and need you again soon."

Allie licked her lips. "Well if you play your chips right maybe you can have me again once more tonight. For now I think we need to get back to our friends."

Tig pulled out of her and that is when he realized he didn't use protection and he swore. "Please tell me you're on the pill. I forgot to use protection."

Allie gasped as she found her skirt and pulled it on. "No I'm not on the pill. I quit taking it six months ago."

Tig swore again. "Alright let me know if anything comes of this."

Allie nodded and said "I will. I have to tell you Tig you were a great fuck."

Tig smirked at that. "You were a great fuck too babe which is why I'm going to need you again soon."

Allie laughed and unlocked the bathroom door and headed out. She laughed as she saw a couple of women standing outside waiting patiently for the use of the bathroom. She laughed even harder when she saw the women's mouths drop open at the sight of Tig walking out behind me. She led the way back to the table their friends were at.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this chapter picks up during the last chapter… The first seven chapters are SMUT!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Lyndsey chuckled when she saw Allie walk off of the dance floor with Tig. "Well it looks like Allie is going to go and get laid."

Everyone laughed at that and Juice wiggled his eyebrows and said "Well if you're wanting laid babe I'll fuck your brains out."

Lyndsey's mouth dropped open but then she smiled. She wasn't actually resistant to that thought or idea. She has always liked Juice and now was the time to fuck him since she was a little on the drunk side. If she had been totally sober she knew that she never would have been so forward.

She leaned towards Juice. "Well if you really want to fuck I'm game. I have always wanted to see how good in bed you are."

Nicole who had been listening laughed and said "Well why don't you two go back into the little room off to the side and use the pool table. Who knows you just may like it."

Lyndsey got a wicked look in her eyes as she looked at Juice and said "You up for that biker boy?"

Juice jumped out of his seat and then literally yanked Lyndsey up out of hers. He was more than ready to fuck Lyndsey and he really didn't care where it was at. He was just glad that he was finally getting the chance to have the actual woman that stars in his fantasies under him or on top of him. He knew the exact room that Nicole had been talking about and he led Lyndsey there with an arm around her waist and with a hand holding one of her boobs up. He really didn't care who saw him.

As soon as they were in the backroom where the pool table was Juice spun Lyndsey around and crashed his lips down onto hers. He couldn't believe how good her lips felt under his. He groaned into the kisses when he felt Lyndsey lick his bottom lip which gave her the opening she wanted and she darted her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue eliciting another groan from him.

Lyndsey moaned into Juice's mouth as she felt him skim his hands up her sides and to her neck. She moaned again as she felt the tie to her halter top give and he shirt fall down enough to reveal her breast to him. She cried out when his hands found her breast and started squeezing them before pinching her nipples. She reached her hand down and grabbed his erection through his pants loving the feel of him through the denim. She had a brief thought on whether she would be able to take all of him or not because from the feel of it he was really big in girth and length.

Juice tore his mouth from Lyndsey and panted as he said "I need to be in your tight pussy babe. I need to be in it now."

Lyndsey pulled herself out of Juice's arms and walked over to the pool table and hopped up on it and spread her legs as she looked at Juice and purred "Well then come and fuck me biker boy."

Juice growled low in his throat and made his way over to Lyndsey even as he kicked off his boots and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down and kicked them off along with his boxers. He finished making his way over to where Lyndsey was perched on the edge of the pool table. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge. He then unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it out from under her when she lifted her hips some and then his hands went back to her thighs and pushed them apart. He snagged her lacy panties with his teeth and pulled them off of her.

His eyes caught her as he moved his head in between her legs. He flicked his tongue over Lyndsey's clit and then blew on it before sucking it into his mouth as he plunged a finger into her sunken depths. He groaned as he felt her tighten around his digit as he pulled his finger back out before plunging it back in.

"Oh fuck Juice I need your cock!" Lyndsey panted.

Juice smirked against Lyndsey's pussy as he flicked his tongue once more on her clit before pulling his finger out and standing up. He lined his cock up to her entrance and then thrust in to her hard and called out her name as he felt her clamp down around his cock in her first orgasm.

He pulled out and slammed back into Lyndsey hard and deep as his head bent and he captured one of her boobs in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple elicting a moan from her even as he pulled out and rammed back into her harder.

"Jesus you're tight!" Juice groaned as he pulled out and thrust back into Lyndsey harder than before.

He felt her inner muscles clamp down around his cock as she screamed "Juice oh God Juice."

He picked up his speed as he pulled out and thrust back into her. Dimly he heard the door to the room they were in open but he didn't stop fucking Lyndsey. He didn't care who saw him getting his brains fucked out. All he knew is that he needed to get off and get off now. He was so close he could feel his balls tingling.

He pulled out and thrust back in as he bit down on her nipple hard making her scream as he finally released his seed. He pulled out and slammed back in again holding his cock their as he felt his semen jetting out of him.

"Fuck yes!" Juice yelled as he finished cumming inside of Lyndsey.

Lyndsey felt Juice cumming and she screamed his name as she came once more. She put her head on Juice's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"God you were great." Lyndsey sighed out.

Juice chuckled as he pulled Lyndsey's head back and then bent his head and kissed her senseless. He loved how her mouth opened up right away and he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

Once he broke the kiss he said "You were great too babe. Are you up for another round maybe at your place or the club house tonight?"

Lyndsey laughed but nodded. "Oh yeah I'm up for it. Although you're going to need to help me walk back out to the table. My legs are jelly."

Juice laughed and found his boxers and pants and put them on after handing Lyndsey her skirt and shirt. "I'll help anytime you need it babe. Let's go back out to everyone else. But later you are mine and only mine."

Lyndsey smiled and nodded as she stood up. Her legs did indeed feel like jelly. She gave Juice a quick kiss and then wrapped her arm around him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they made their way back out to the table. Neither of them noticed the guy that was jacking off in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay another SMUT chapter! lmao... This should be interesting... LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax looked at Crystal who had made herself at home on his lap and he bent his head and whispered in her ear "Want to talk about the first thing that pops up?"

Crystal chuckled and batted her eyelashes at Jax and then said "I'd rather have the first thing that pops up inside of me."

Jax smirked at that and nodded and said "I can arrange that. Just having you on my lap is making me want to fuck your brains out. Stand up and we'll go some place so I can do what I want to you."

Crystal smiled and nodded and stood up. As soon as Jax was standing she grabbed the hand he held out to her and let him lead her away from the table and soon out of the bar. She furrowed her eyebrows as she realized that they were heading towards the side of the bar and then she chuckled silently as she saw the bikes parked there.

As soon as they were at his bike Jax pushed Crystal to where she was up against his bike and said "Sit up on the seat sideways babe. I want to taste you."

Crystal moaned at the words that Jax said because of the fire it elicted in the pit of her belly. She did as she was told and moaned again as Jax dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up. She felt him flick a finger over her clit and she moaned out his name. She couldn't believe the sensations that he was making her feel with just the light touch of her.

"Oh God Jax that feels so good." Crystal moaned.

Jax smirked even though Crystal couldn't see it. "Oh babe you're bad. You didn't ware any panties under your skirt."

Crystal chuckled but it ended in a long drawn out moan as Jax's tongue flicked over her core. She moved one hand from where it was at on the bike to his head pushing his face further into her center. As soon as he blew on her clit she cried out as an orgasm ripped through her body. She couldn't believe how fast she came. Then again it had been quite a while since she had sex or made love to anyone.

Jax couldn't believe that Crystal had already came and as soon as he felt her juices hit his tongue after blowing on her clit his cock got even harder. He couldn't remember a time where he has ever been this hard. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer but he wanted her to cum for him at least twice more before he turned her over and fucked her brains out. He had no doubt that he would fuck her brains out just like he had no doubt that she would fuck his brains out. He also had no doubt that tonight wouldn't just be a one time thing. He had a feeling that once he had her he was going to want her again.

He pushed a finger slowly into Crystal's core and groaned at how hot and wet she was. He loved the sound she made when he curled his finger and hit her g-spot. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back into his as he sucked her clit into his waiting mouth. Once he had her clit in his mouth he swirled his tongue around it and pulled his finger out and then inserted another pushing two fingers into her harder. He felt her inner walls clam around his fingers as he sucked harder on her clit.

"That's it baby cum for me. Cum in my mouth and around my fingers for me. Let me feel how much you want my hard cock inside of you baby." Jax said.

That was all it took to push Crystal up and over the edge as she screamed "Oh God Jax!"

Jax grinned and then dove his head right back into Crystal's hot and wet pussy. He didn't let up even when he could tell that she was about to cum for the third time. He shoved his fingers and pulled them out repeatedly as he kept flicking his tongue over her clit and then licking from her clit down the slit and back up to her clit. He relished in the taste of her. He couldn't get enough and it was about to make him explode.

As soon he she cried out his name again he pulled his fingers out of her and blew once more on her clit before standing up. "I need to be inside of you now baby. I can't wait any longer."

Crystal nodded. "God, Jax I need to feel you inside of me. I need to feel you deep in me. I need to feel you fucking me hard and deep. Can you do that baby? Can you fuck me so hard that you make me scream?"

Jax groaned at Crystal's words and felt himself grow even harder which he thought would have been impossible as he undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. "Oh I can do that baby. I'll fuck you so deep and hard that you forget your name. I can't get enough of you and I know you won't be able to get enough of me."

Crystal moaned at Jax's words and then said "Do it then Jax. Prove to me you can fuck me and make me forget my name."

Jax smirked at that and pulled Crystal off of his bike and turned her around. "Lean over my bike baby and hold on."

Crystal did as she was told and soon she was yelling Jax's name as he thrust into her from behind deep and hard even as he smacked her on the ass and said "Take my cock baby. God you feel so good surrounding me. You're so tight, hot and wet and I just want to make you scream my name."

As he pulled out and slammed all the way back into her heat Crystal yelled "God Jax yes fuck me baby. Fuck me harder."

Jax grunted as he pulled out and slammed back into her balls deep. He loved the way she felt around him. He couldn't believe how tight and hot she was. He knew that he would make her his. He smacked her ass again as he pulled out and thrust harder and deeper back into her making her scream his name yet again. He loved the sound of his name on her beautiful lips.

"That's it babe take my dick. Make me yours." Jax said as he pulled out and thrust back in. He felt his own orgasm building so he reached a hand around Crystal and smoothed it down her stomach to her core and flicked his finger over her swollen clit making her cry out his name as she convulsed around him. He felt her inner muscles squeezing him as she came all around his dick but he held his own orgasm back because he wanted to make her cum once more.

He pulled out of her and slammed back in even harder feeling the tip of his cock hitting her womb. It was in that moment that he realized he hadn't put a condom on but he also realized that he didn't care. The thought of him making her pregnant with his baby turned him on even more so he pulled out and thrust back in even harder and faster. He couldn't help but groan out her name each time he thrust into her tight willing center because her muscles were squeezing him trying to milk his cum from her.

As he pulled out and thrust back in he bent his head and flicked his tongue over her neck before biting down hard making Crystal cry out in pain and pleasure as she once again screamed his name as she came. This time he didn't hold back his orgasm. He pulled out and thrust back in faster and deeper.

"Oh God I'm going to cum" Jax shouted right before he pulled out and thrust back in more fiercely than before and he spilled his seed deep inside Crystal's wet warmth.

Jax couldn't believe that he was still hard after cumming endless inside of Crystal but he decided that he would go with it. He pulled out and flipped Crystal over and sat her on the seat of his bike sideways and then pushed her skirt all the way up and spread her legs wider. He moved to stand in between her legs and took his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance.

Before thrusting in Jax looked at Crystal and said "You up for another round baby?"

Crystal laughed and then smirked. "Bring it biker boy."

That was all it took for Jax to thrust into Crystal hard and deep in one long slow stroke and as soon as he was all the way in he stopped and looked Crystal in the eyes. "Keep your eyes open. I want to see your eyes the moment my cock brings you to the peak and pushes you over. God I love the way I feel inside of you."

Crystal moaned at Jax's words. "I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the way you know how to fuck me. Fuck me Jax. Make me yours again."

Jax nodded and said "I'll make you mine just as you'll make me yours. From tonight on you're mine Crystal. I get to fuck you anytime, anywhere and anyway I want too just like you get to do to me."

Crystal nodded and then got a mischeivious glint in her eyes and she bent forward and pushed Jax's shirt up making sure his cut didn't fall to the ground and then she flicked her tongue over his pectorial before biting down. She heard him groan in pleasure so she repeated the process to his other pectorial.

"Fuck me Jax!" Crystal demanded.

Jax nodded and pulled out and kept his eyes on hers as he thrust back into her willing warmth harder than before. He groaned at the same time she moaned. He knew that he wasn't going to last that long this time but that was okay. He bent his head after pushing her shirt up and with his eyes still looking into her he sucked her nipple into his mouth as he pulled his cock out and thrust back in hard and fast.

He could tell that she was getting ready to cum so he put two fingers on her clit and then pinched it as he pulled out and thrust back into her deeper, harder and faster. He groaned as her back arched taking him further into her. He didn't think it was possible to get any deeper inside of her but he was wrong. He kept a hand on her back making her stay in that position as he pulled out and thrust back in. He was real close to cumming and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Cum for me Crystal! Cum around my dick! Make me cum in you baby!" Jax groaned out as he pulled out and thrust back into her pussy making her cry out and convulse around him.

"Oh God Jax! Yes, that's it Jax! Don't stop! Fill me with your seed! God you feel so good in front of me!" Crystal screamed.

That was all it took and once again Jax was hurtling towards the edge and over it as he shouted "Fuck yes Crystal!"

He pulled out and slammed back into her making sure that she milked him of everything he had to give her. He leaned his head down onto her breast and took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he fucked her twice and that it was one right after the other. He knew that there was no way in hell he was giving her up. He knew that he was going to need her again before the night was over. He also knew from the look in her eyes that she was going to need him again as well.

He pulled out and pulled his pants up and buttoned and zipped them and then helped Crystal stand up from his bike. "Are you okay baby? I wasn't too rough was I?"

Crystal looked at Jax and then stood on her tip toes even as she pulled his head down. She kissed him and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She moaned into his mouth and then squealed as he lifted her up and off of the ground.

"No Jax you weren't too rough. I loved everything we did. I'm thinking I'm going to want a repeat performance later." Crystal said once she broke the kiss so that they could both catch their breath.

Jax nodded and decided he wanted to carry Crystal back into the bar and their table. He loved the way that she felt in his arms. "Oh believe me Darlin you'll be getting a repeat performance tonight. I want you just as much as you want me. For now though I think we should head back inside."

Crystal nodded but leaned in and kissed Jax once more. "I can walk in you know. I mean my legs may be jelly but I can still walk."

Jax laughed and shook his head. "No babe I want to carry you in."

Crystal sighed but didn't say anything. Instead she wrapped her arms around Jax's head after restraightning her shirt and skirt. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she did love the way his arms felt around her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright so here we are with SMUT chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Katie laughed as she saw that the only ones left at the table were herself, Nicole, Stephie and Cassie girl wise. For the guys she saw that Happy, Opie, Koz and Chibs were left. As she looked at Happy she saw his tongue snake out and lick his lips and before she could stop herself she leaned forward and captured his tongue with her own. She didn't even care that people could see her kissing the man. As she felt him kiss her back she pulled back and stood up and held her hand towards him. When he took it she smiled at him.

She wasn't sure where they were going to go and she particulary didn't even care. All she cared about is that she was hot for the man whose hand she was holding and that she needed him now. She led the way down the hall and decided that she couldn't go any further. She pushed him up against the hallway wall and then wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes as she pulled his head down.

Happy knew what Katie wanted and to make it easier on her a little he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and crashed his lips down onto her. He nipped at her bottom lip to get her to open up her mouth and as soon as she did he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He felt and heard her groan and his cock hardened painfully in his pant. He knew that if he had to wait much longer to have her that he would burst in his pants. He had been watching her since he first saw her and had been wanting her just as long.

Katie couldn't hold back another moan as she felt Happy's hands skim across the side of her boobs and she tore her mouth away from him and panted. "Oh God it's been too long. I need to feel you inside me."

Happy chuckled as he lowered Katie back down to the floor and as soon as her feet was touching the floor he turned them around to where she was pressed up against the wall. He pulled her shirt up and groaned when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered his head and took one nipple into his mouth after flicking his tongue over the nipple as his hand traveled down her stomach and down her hip and then up and under the skirt that she was wearing. When his hand encountered no panties he groaned again making her nipple vibrate in his mouth as his finger skimmed up her silken thigh to her hidden treasure. He pushed one of his legs in between her legs making her spread her legs further apart and then his finger flicked over her clit before going to her center and sliding inside of her. He heard her gasp in pleasure and he pulled his finger out and then shoved it roughly back inside.

"Fuck you're so wet for me aren't you baby?" Happy rasped out as he lifted his mouth from her right boob to move his mouth over to her left boob. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before greedily sucking her boob into his mouth. He felt her inner muscles squeeze his finger as he picked up the face with pulling his finger out and then pushing it back in.

"Oh God fuck yes. I need to feel your cock deep inside me Happy." Katie moaned out.

At her words Happy grew even harder but instead of giving her what he wanted after nibbling on her nipple he took his mouth off of her boob and sank to his knees. He pushed her skirt up and then leaned his head forward and inhaled her scent and groaned once before flicking his tongue over her clit. When he heard her gasp he started finger fucking her even faster as he went from licking her clit to nibbling it anc back to licking it before finally sucking her clit into his mouth just as he curled his finger hitting her G spot. He groaned in pleasure as he tasted her sweet escence and felt her inner walls clench around his finger as she came hard on his finger and in his mouth. Once he was sure that she was done cumming he stood up and unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down and let his hard cock spring free.

"Did that feel good baby? Are you ready for my hard cock now? God I can't wait to fuck you and make you scream my name." Happy said. He lifted Katie up and pressed her against the wall as he took one hand from around her and guided his straining cock to her center. As soon as he was lined up he thrust his hips forwards impaling ever inch of his cock inside her hidden depths. He relished in hearing he scream.

"Oh God yes. Fuck Happy! Fuck me!" Katie screamed out as soon as he impaled his cock so deep inside her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she bent her head and started biting his neck.

When Happy felt Katie bite his neck he groaned and pulled out and thrust back into her even harder than before. "Don't stop Katie. I like you biting my neck as I fuck you."

Katie moaned and bit down hard on Happy's neck as he pulled back out of her and thrust back into her deeper than before and harder than before. She loved the way his cock felt inside of her. She ground her hips down onto him as he thrust up into her. She couldn't help but throw her had back and let out a gutteral cry as her inner muscles squeezed his cock as she came for the second time. "God yes. Make me cum again Hap."

Happy felt Katie's inner walls squeezing him but he held his own climax back because he wanted to make her cum again. He pulled out and rammed his cock deeper inside of her than it's even went before. He pulled out again and rammed it into her as he bent his head and took one of her breast in his mouth. When he felt her hands underneath his shirt and scratching down his back he lost all of his control.

He pulled out of her and slammed back in harder and deeper and faster as he felt the tingling start to rise from his toes to his balls. He knew that he was close and he placed a finger on her click as he pulled out and slammed back in forcefully. "Cum for me Katie. Milk my cock dry baby. Cum for me! Take every inch of my hard cock deep inside of you. Do you like the feel of my cock inside of you baby? Do you like the feel of me ramming my cock so deep inside of you that I can touch parts of you that no other man has ever touched before?"

As he was talking Happy kept pulling out and slamming back in. He knew that Katie was about to cum again so he slapped her ass once and that was all it took.

As soon as she felt Happy slap her ass Katie screamed "Oh God yes! Fuck me Happy! Fill me up!"

Happy growled deep in his throat as Katie's words as her inner walls clenched around his hard cock and he pulled out once more and slammed back into her so hard that not only did Katie's head hit the wall but his head did to and he let out a gutteral cry of triumph as his load shot deep inside of Katie. He kept pulling out and slamming back inside of Katie letting her milk him of all of the cum that he had for her.

Once he was drained he pulled out and lowered Katie to the floor. He saw the glazed looked in her eyes and smirked but he still asked "Are you okay Katie? I didn't mean to make you hit your head that hard."

Katie laughed as she finally got her shaky legs to stop shaking and as she straightened her clothes. "I hurt Happy I'm not going to lie but it's a good hurt. I've never been fucked like you've just fucked me. I think you're going to have to help me back to the table."

Happy let out a raspy chuckle as he fixed his clothing. "That I can do babe."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and as they made their way back to the table they both thought that no matter how sore they were that the experience they had together was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: On to another SMUT filled chapter... This chapter is for you Stephie! LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off of Kozik. Just looking at him made her hot, wet and very horny. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. As her eyes caught his she saw the lust in his eyes and she couldn't take anymore. Without saying anything to anyone at the table including a couple of the couples that just got back she stood up from the table and walked towards the door of the bar. She needed some fresh air and she needed it now before she threw herself at Koz and ripped his clothes off and had her way with him right then and there.

As soon as she was outside she took in a deep breath of the fresh air and then held her breath before letting it out. She couldn't believe how horny she had gotten just by looking at a man. She walked over to the side of the building and leaned up against it by putting her hands on it and then her head on her hands. She jumped and turned around when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

When she saw that it was Koz who had put his arm around her waist she licked her lips unconsciously and saw his eyes darken and follow her tongue. Before she even knew what was happening he had her back up against the building and his lips were crashing down on to her lips. She gasped but then wrapped her arms around his neck and delved one hand into his hair holding his head right where it was at as she kissed him back with everything that she was feeling.

Koz kissed Stephanie and ground his hips into her letting her know how much he wanted her. As he watched her walk out of the bar earlier he knew that he was going to end up following her. As soon as she walked through the doors and outside he was up and out of his seat following her. When he saw the way she was leaning against the side of the building any resistance he had was gone. He needed her and he needed her now.

His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and then he broke the kiss long enough to whip her shirt off of her and then his lips were crashing back down on to hers. He felt and heard her moan into his mouth and he let a groan slip from his as their tongues battled for dominance. Soon he was in control of the kiss and his hands were running up and down her sides before he finally put his hands right where he wanted them. He felt her lace covered breast and he groaned. He quickly moved his hands to her back and undid he bra before pulling it off of her and tossing it to the ground. He groaned again when he finally felt her silken skin breast in his hands. He rubbed his hands all over her breast before taking his thumb and index finger on both hands and rolling her nub on her nipple between them. When he heard her gasp in pleasure he ground his hips into again and groaned when she in turn ground her hips into his.

He broke the kiss and said "Do you need foreplay or can I take you right here and right now? I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you surround me. I have needed to be inside of you since I laid eyes on you."

Stephanie moaned and said "Just fuck me Koz that is all I need."

At her words Koz quickly undid his pants and took off his cut and held it out to Stephanie and when she grabbed it he quickly took his shirt off and then grabbed his cut back in his hands and put it on. He kicked off his shoes and then knelt down to pull his pants and boxers all the way off. When he stood back up he was in nothing but his cut and he saw Stephanie's eyes darken even more with desire for him and he felt his cock twitch. When he looked her up and down he noticed that she had taken off what was left of her clothes and put them on top of his and he groaned at the site she made standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of high heels with a garter belt.

He picked her up and pressed her against the building and looked in his eyes as he guided his hard cock to her center. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Instead of answering him Stephanie wrapped her legs around Koz's waist and then pressed her feet into his bare ass making him thrust into her. As soon as he was seated all the way inside of her she screamed in pleasure. "Oh God yes, I'm sure this is what I want. This is what I need Kozik. I need for you to fuck me."

Kozik groaned at the feeling he had of feeling her wetness and heat surrounding his cock and at her words he lost what control he had left. He placed one hand at the back of her head so that he could keep her from hitting her head on the brick building and then he pulled out and thrust back into her. At first his thrust were nice and slow but when he felt her pussy walls squeezing him he pulled out and rammed so deep inside of her that he cried out in pleasure. He couldn't remember a time where he ever felt this good inside of someone.

Stephanie loved the feel of Koz's cock so deep inside of her that she screamed out as another orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck me Kozik! God I need you to fuck me!"

Koz pulled all the way out to where his tip was just inside of Stephanie and then he thrust back into her as hard and as deep as he could. He felt her pussy walls clamping down tight around him and he groaned but he pulled out and thrust back into again and again and again. When he felt Stephanie press her feet into his ass again he slammed into her harder and deeper. He picked up the pace and soon he was screaming "Fuck yes take it baby take it!"

Stephanie felt Koz explode deep inside of her and she screamed in pleasure as one more orgasm ripped through her she ground her hips downwards as Koz pulled out and thrust back in. She couldn't believe that he was still hard after cumming inside of her like he did but she went along with her. She bounced downwards every time Koz thrust up into her. She knew that neither of them was going to last much longer.

Koz couldn't believe that he was still hard and ready for more of Stephanie but he wasn't going to complain. He pulled out and rammed back into her. Soon he felt himself getting ready to explode but before he did he pulled all the way out and set Stephanie down on her feet. "Turn towards the building and lean up against it baby."

Stephanie's heart started beating double time as she did was Koz said and she screamed his name when she felt him thrust into her from behind. She had thought that he couldn't get any deeper than what he did earlier but boy was she wrong. She kept her head away from the brick building and she pushed her hips back into Koz making him ram her from behind even harder and deep.

Koz rubbed his hand up and down Stephanie's back as he fucked the shit out of her doggy style. One of his hands snaked around her waist and down to her little nub at her center and he rolled her clit in between his thumb and forefinger as he pulled out of her and rammed back into her. He felt her pussy walls squeeze him as she came hard and he let himself go. He pulled out and rammed back into her one, two, three, four more times and shouted her name as he shot his hot seed deep into her willing body.

He collapsed on top of Stephanie but made sure he kept her from hitting the brick wall. He held them both up against the wall with his cock still deep inside her as he tried to catch his breath.

Stephanie turned her head and looked at Koz and said "Damn baby that was good. I wouldn't mind more after we both recouperate."

Koz looked at Stephanie and then laughed before catching her lips with his in a searing kiss. "Oh if you want another round you'll get another round. Are you ready to go back inside or do you still need some fresh air?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I only needed some fresh air because if I didn't get out of the bar when I did I was going to throw you down onto the floor and fuck you in front of everyone. By the way I love the way you look in nothing but your cut on."

Koz smirked and kissed Stephanie one more time and then pulled out of her slowly so that he wouldn't hurt her. Once he was out of her he bent down and picked up all their clothes but noticed that her bra was missing. "Baby you look good in nothing but your high heels and garter belt on. I hate to tell you I lost your bra."

Stephanie laughed and took the clothes that Koz had of hers away from him and said "That's okay I can always get another one. Plus if we plan on doing this again why should I even put the bra back on?"

Koz smirked as he finished dressing and as he watched Stephanie dress. "You have a point there."

Stephanie nodded and stood up straight after fixing her skirt and shirt and leaned into Koz and gave him a searing kiss before pulling away and walking away from him and then she stopped and turned her head towards him and said "Well ain't you comin lover boy?"

Koz laughed and walked over to Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss before leading her back inside the bar. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her again already but he knew that he could wait for a while since he just had her twice in a row with no break. Little did he know that Stephanie was thinking the same thing.


End file.
